The Small Animal Imaging Shared Resource is new within the VICC. It is dedicated to providing scientific and technical support for non-invasive imaging of small animals in vivo. The equipment and personnel necessary for this Shared Resource are provided by the Center for Small Animal Imaging, which was created at Vanderbilt University Medical Center as part of the newly-formed Vanderbilt Institute of Imaging Science. The use of in vivo imaging is a valuable and essential tool in diverse studies of tumor biology, especially in rat and mouse models, and a variety of anatomic, physiologic, pathologic and metabolic information can be obtained non-invasively from intact animals in series studies. Dr. John C. Gore is the Resource Director and facilitates investigators' research with the help of an expert staff dedicated to developing new and improved imaging methods and their applications; laboratory spaces for animal preparation and monitoring; computing Shared Resources for image analysis and processing; and an electronics workshop for development of instrumentation and other technical support. Dr. Gore has directed imaging research facilities for many years, and maintains an active research program developing and applying imaging methods in cancer and other areas. The faculty and staff of the Shared Resource are expert in different aspects of imaging science and stand ready to assist VICC investigators.